darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frrash
Frrash Youth :Frrash was born on his people's home planet of Juthe. Very few Tikar ever even leave it, let alone adventure beyond it's glorious shores. As is the fashion of his race, he was born and raised by his mother in the cities. :His father was an exceptional clan leader of his tribe and was revered for his unique cunning. Grral had a unique nose as they said for finding prey and know where their enemies might be. Some might have considered it uncanny, but he came form a long line of leaders. It was assumed it was just a clever cub and good learner. :Frrash appeared to be just the same as his father. his mother thought however that during his time with her she would try and teach him some things that might help him later in his life with the clan. She taught him basic, which some freelance traders had made known to them on a limited basis. The cub learned quickly and carried that knowledge into his adulthood. When the time came, his father returned for him and took him to the wilds. Again he learned quickly the things his father taught him. They would often go off alone to talk and hunt. Soon, they went off to hunt and tame a mosgoth for Frrash to ride. They found a very rare breed of them and even more rare the mount took to Frrash with alomst no taming required. It was a legendary even among his people. Many of the elder men forsaw mighty things from this cub. :As he grew older and wiser and more experieced in his ways, his father died. Another Tikar took leadership of the clan. He was friends with Grral and also took Frrash under his wing. Knowing that one day this fast growing cub would take over leadership of the clan. Exile :All was progressing well for Frrash until tragedy struck. Frrash and his mount were out hunting alone one day for a meal. A rabid Dragis attacked them. The felinoid was able to kill the beast, but not before his mount was biten. The mosgoth went crazy and attacked Frrash. It broke his heart, but he was forced to kill his mount to save his own life. As he was sending the final blow several of his own clan appeared to witness this. The sounds of the battle drawing their attention. Frrash was immediately cast out of the clan. Exiled from hunting or taming a new mount. The downtrodden Tikar traded his services as a scout for passage off of Juthe. Frrash took one last look at him home as he boarded the transport and swore he would never return. This oath, which he knew he would keep, broke him. he would not speak again for many days. New Life :Eventually he made his way to Coruscant. There he hoped to find work and a living of some sort, though his ideals of honor and morality were shattered with his dreams of a family and the life of a hunter. It did not take long for the Hutts to become aware of this talented hunter. He was hired and began to move in the shadows of galactic society. In his travels he befriended several Jedi and has spent considerable time with them of late. Cats regard people as warmblooded furniture. Jacquelyn Mitchard, The Deep End of the Ocean Jedi Code :As a Knight Frrash sought to further understand the Force and what it meant to be a Jedi. In his studies he developed his theories on what is meant to be a Jedi. His Jedi Code is as follows. Self-Discipline :Conquer Arrogance - A Jedi should not think herself more important than any other. :Conquer Overconfidence - A jedi should know his limitations and follow the will of the Force. :Conquer Defeatism - A Jedi should plan for victory first, and defeat second. :Conquer Stubbnornness - A Jedi should be willing of defeat if the cost of victory is too high. :Conquer Recklessness - A Jedi should be passive, allowing the Force to guide her action. :Conquer Curiosity - A Jedi should should be satisified that his knowledge comes from the Force and respects the privacy of others. :Conquer Aggression - A Jedi should remain calm at all times, allowing the wisdom of the Force and his training to guide him. :Conquer External Loyalites - A Jedi should remember that she is a Jedi first; all other loyalties are secondary. :Conquer Materialism - A Jedi should forego posession of any kind, relying on the Force to supply his needs. Responsibility :Practice Honesty - A Jedi should speak truth at all times. :Honor Your Promises - A Jedi should alway keep his word and give it cautiously. :Honor Your Padawan - A Jedi should protect the life, teaching, and honor of her Padawan. :Honor Your Master - A Jedi should always remain respecful and honor his knowledge and experience. :Honor the Jedi Council - A jedi should always respect and obey a ruling of the Jedi Council. :Honor the Jedi Order - A Jedi should remember that they are the face of the Order to the Galaxy and should reflect it's principles to others. :Honor the Law - A Jedi should respect the laws of a governing body, when present, and thus reserve peace. :Honor Life - A Jedi should always seek to protect all life whenever possible. Public Service :Duty to the Republic - A Jedi should seek to preserve the freedom of sentients to rule themselves. :Render Aid - A Jedi should seek to seek to provide aid to those in need whenever possible, through direct or indirect means. :Defend the Weak - A Jedi should strive to protect the weak against opression and exploitation. :Provide Support - A Jedi should support another's attempt to do good, allowing then to fulfill their destiny. There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force. From the poetry of Master Odan-Urr Death :The death of Frrash remains a mystery. All that is known is that his body was found on Nar Shaddaa with his head split open from the top. There were also fire and blaster burns on the corpse. All possession including his lightsaber were missing. Category:Archived Characters Category:Jedi Order